Relations & Friendships
by graywords-girl
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Lina's life is the same as always, even after Dark Star. But what happens when she takes a young child under her wing, a child that lost it's mother. Lina slowly realizes that she has to return to her past for there to be a future.
1. Default Chapter

            Here we go!

~**************~

Chapter 1

            The forest's canopy blocked out most of the sun's rays, a few managing to get into the gaps. Though sunny and hot on the open road, inside this forest it was cold and dark, the perfect place to hide. Not may ventured far into this place, for fear of getting lost, and any who did was called a fool. In this place of darkness a young girl wondered just how she had gotten herself into this. 

            Red eyes blinked as a well-tanned hand ran itself through fiery red hair. Releasing a yawn, the girl gently shook her companion. Her friend rose and followed the fiery figure toward the center of the campsite, where two others waited with a fire ready for cooking breakfast. In the new light of the fire, the girl got a look at her companions, though not needed. The first to notice was the quiet and stone-skinned chimera that she had befriended in the past; the next, a tall blond man, whose intelligence were that of a squirrel. The girl beside her was young looking, for her height about thirteen, though she was actually around fifteen. She had dark brown hair, almost black in color, and happy blue eyes.

            "Good morning, Miss Lina," The girl said, smiling at the redhead. The red head only nodded and headed over to the others.

            "Is it strong?" She asked the chimera, motioning towards the coffee. Her friend nodded as he sipped from his cup.

            "Is there any left, Zel?" Lina looked at Zelgadis, hoping he would answer affirmative. He nodded, still not looking away from his coffee. Instead he pulled out a spare cup and poured her a cup.

            "Thank you, and good morning to you too, Amelia." She said taking a nice sip of her newly acquired coffee. Amelia smiled and then took her seat beside the swordsman.

            "Hey, Lina?" Lina looked up at the swordsman who had called her name.

            "Yes, Gourry?" 

            "Um, why are we here again?" Gourry said, scratching his head, and praying that he wouldn't get fire-balled. Instead, the girl sighed.

            "I told you, we're here because there might be a lead for Zel's cure." Gourry looked at her surprised, and the girl looked at him oddly. "What?"

            "It's just, I was kind of expecting to get fire-balled,"

            Zelgadis took this moment to state his own opinion. "That's true, Lina. Has six years changed you so much?" He asked, referring to the six years the group had been apart. Six years ago they had separated after fighting Dark Star. Lina looked at him surprised.

            "Have… Have I really changed that much?" Lina had a hint of sadness in her voice that was so rare; Zelgadis thought for a moment it was his imagination. 

            Amelia piped up to try and cheer the girl up. "Yes, you have, but all are traits for the good, Miss Lina! So cheer up!" Lina offered a smile to her friend, happy that she had been worried enough to try and cheer her up.

            "Well," Lina said, standing up and walking over to her bedroll, her bare feet making a soft noise on the green grass. "We had better get moving, other wise we won't ever make it out of this forest." There was an anonymous agreement and they all set out. 

            Traveling in the forest proved itself a pain in its entirety. Not only was it hard to see, but also, Lina kept tripping over roots from the large trees. This only added to her frustration and at one point both Gourry and Zelgadis had to restrain her from Dragon Slaving the entire area. But Lina wasn't only frustrated about the trees, but for the last hour there had been a strange noise. She wasn't really hearing it; rather, she was _feeling_ it. It felt like an odd tingle in the back of her head, it was high pitched and it kept going to it's peak, giving her a headache that would last hours. They had entered a clearing in the middle of the forest, where light actually shone through.

            "I wonder why the trees haven't grown here," Lina said while shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.

            "Miss Lina," Amelia called out from the other side of the clearing. "Will you help me set up this tent?"

            "All right Amelia," Lina replied as she walked the rest of the way to the tents. _Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away,_ She thought as she helped Amelia. 

            But the noise did not go away, in fact, it got louder. By now her head was pounding and she ready to snap at anything that crossed her path. 

Zelgadis' ears perked up at the faint noise he was hearing. He narrowed his eyes trying to think of what it could be. He was brought back to reality when Amelia gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Zelgadis, are you okay?"

"I hear something,"

Lina looked up at him, with a wince she said, "You too?" 

"Yes, and it's getting louder," Sure enough, when Lina tried, she heard the noise slowly growing louder, though she thought it was at it's highest already. Just as the noise reached it's highest level, out of the trees flew a mighty creature. It's red scales shined in the sun's light, it's blazing reptilian eyes shone with pain and anger. In it's side, just below the heart, an arrow stuck out. The dragon hissed in pain as it opened it's mouth wide and shot fire out; the blazing embers burned a great number of trees. More arrows flew and the creature was hit once more. Shrieking in agony, the animal fell from its spot in the sky, it's body crashing to the ground. At this point Lina realized how big it was, a little bigger than a human male of six feet. The creature hissed and yelled as its eyes began to cloud over.

Lina looked in horror as the creature became weaker and weaker. Scarlet blood covered the clearing and a few trees. Lina watched the dragon as it turned its head to gaze at her. For a reason she couldn't explain, she approached it, looking in awe at how beautiful it really was. Gently, she laid her hands on the creature's side, in an attempt to heal her. The minute the smooth and cold scales of the dragon met Lina's warm and sweaty hands, pictures began to rush into Lina's mind. 

The pictures were all in black and white, but it wasn't only pictures, it was sound, and feeling. It was as though she was looking into its, no, _her_ mind. There were trees, many of them. Lina knew that she was seeing what the dragon had seen. The trees began to rush at her and she heard shouts and the distinctive sound of an arrow being loosed from its bow. She heard the dragon shriek in pain as she turned around to face her enemies. Each of them held some sort of weapon, whether a bow or a sword. The men spoke to each other in gibberish. Lina wanted to slap herself. They weren't speaking in gibberish; the dragon just couldn't understand them. A big man brought and arrow to his bow, took aim, and loosed it.

Lina pulled her hands back quickly as a stabbing pain struck her side. The dragon hissed at her, as though scolding her for it. Trembling, Lina put her hands once more onto the dragon.

A cave. She was in a cave this time. There was little light, but she could see clearly. She heard a noise to her right. Turning quickly, Lina found herself looking into the eyes of a small creature. Lina couldn't get any distinguished features because of the color she was seeing in, but she could see the small reptilian eyes very clearly.

_What is this?_ She asked herself as she watched the small dragon.

-This is my child- The voice didn't come in sound, but rather, pictures and feelings. Lina shook a little in surprise.

_You're the dragon, aren't you?_ She asked, hoping for a reply.

-Yes, at least, I was. But my time is near-

Lina felt herself panic, what if she was too late? _W-what do you mean? _She thought she heard the dragon sigh.

-I am finished, I had a good run, but now it is my time. I come to you, Miss Inverse, with a request-

_A request? _Lina was so worried that she didn't notice that the creature knew her name.

-Yes- The dragon paused for a moment. –You see this kit? –

_Yes,_

-I ask that you help her. She is in great danger right now. Those- The dragon paused, as if not sure what to say. –Men know where my nest is; they will travel, and try to kill her-

_You want me to find her before they do, but, I don't know where she is,_

-I can give you that much, will you? –

Lina thought for a moment, she was going to be getting into a lot of trouble that she really didn't need, but, there was a creature's life at stake, how could she refuse? _I'll do it _Lina nearly fell over when the information suddenly entered her mind. Directions, landmarks, spots to hide in, spots to camp in. It all came flowing in. 

Lina pulled her hands away, completely ignoring the fact that they were covered in blood. She got up and turned to face the others.

"Hurry and grab only what you can carry, we have to make haste," She commanded. The others began protest when she shot them a death glare. "Now!"


	2. New comapion old friend

Chapter 2

            Trees, trees, and more trees. That was all they had been seeing for the past three days. Lina seemed to know where she was going, but everyday the same landmarks appeared. They were beginning to question her sanity.

            "Miss Lina, where are we going?" Amelia whined for the forth time in ten minutes. She was starting to lose the color in her skin from being away from the sun so long. Once again she was answered in silence. Lina seemed to be looking for something, but what it was she wouldn't say. 

            The day passed on into the night and the suns rays were replaced by the moons. They stopped to camp and once again an eerie silence filled their campsite. It was beginning to worry Zelgadis; Lina usually was _never _this quiet for this long. Every once in a while he would catch her with a sad expression. Finally, he voiced the question that had been on everyone's mind.

            "Lina, are you alright?"

            Lina looked up from the daze she had had while staring into her black drink. "Wha… oh, yes, I'm okay."

            "Really? You seem quiet…" Gourry said while checking to see if she had a fever. Lina quickly swatted his cold hand away from her forehead.

            "Yes, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn in now." She stood and marched over to her small roll. She was weary and tired. Since taking on the job of finding the young kit, she had been having dreams of strange and eerie things, memories, things she didn't want to remember. They kept her up at night, tossing and turning, waking up sweating. 

            Sighing, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and shut her eyes slowly. 

            _Blazing flame towered over the many buildings. The air was black and thick, and hard to breath. People were running and shouting. Mothers were crying and fathers shook with anger. In the midst of this village of flames stood a small figure. Her hair was as red as the flames as were her eyes. People were shouting and pointing at her._

_            "It's her fault!" They shouted. The little girl took a step back and fell backward, her long white dress tearing as she fell._

_            "Please," She pleaded. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" The people were beginning to gather around her, talking of imprisonment or death as a punishment. Just as they grew near, a figure dressed in white from head to toe stepped into the circle and in front of the girl._

_            "Look at you people! Blaming a child for your own mistakes! If you hadn't put so much pressure on her, this wouldn't have happened! But no, you wanted another powerful girl to bring glory to your town! You wanted another Luna Inverse! But now you have no town for it, and you blame her! You monsters!" The figure stepped forward and picked the child up, carrying her out of the ruins of the once peaceful town._

            Lina bolted up from her roll, her hair stuck to her face with fear, her eyes filled with terror. Panting heavily, she scrambled out of her roll and headed to the near by river. The river had been one of the landmarks she had learned about. She knew that by the sunset of the next day they would arrive at the cave she had seen.

            Sighing, she knelt down and cupped her hands. "Thank goodness it was only a dream, I don't think I could of lived that _again_." She splashed her face to clear it of the sweat and tears. Gently she rubbed her hands over her face, feeling every stress mark there was to be felt. There were far too many. She shook her head to clear it. 

            _It's too early to return to the others, and it's obvious if I did I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I guess I'll go for a stroll. _Lina walked along the river bed, every once in a while she stopped and wadded in. For about an hour this went on, until she heard a soft hum. Carefully following the sound, she realized she knew the beat well. She began to hum in beat with the other voice, and soon those hums became words. Lina stopped right in her tracks when she found the source. 

            The familiar figure stood beside the river. He had jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a rather simple out fit, that consisted of a slightly lose blackish-purple color and pants that were the same. His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His clothes were just tight enough to show off his muscular build. 

            "Chasing after you," Lina breathed the words she knew well. The figure looked up at her and smiled.

            "It seems to fit the situation, do you know just how hard you are to track down, Chibi Hi?" The man said, looking her in the eyes. Lina froze as he looked at her.

            _It can't be, but only my closest family calls me Chibi Hi, _Lina took a hesitant step forward, not looking away from his eyes.

            "I missed you, you've been taking care of yourself I take it?" He smiled once again, and Lina couldn't help herself. She raced forward and flung her arms around his neck.

            "Seiya!" She shouted as she began to sob. Seiya gently held her close whispering reassuring things. She gently slid to the grass and brushed her tears away.

            "How have you been, Little sister?" Lina looked up at him and smiled. 

            "I'm alive."

            "Well, that's good. I'm glad you're not mad at," He stopped when Lina punched him in the jaw. "Me."

            `"You jerk! Why did you leave in the first place?" She shouted, tears threatening to fall once again.

            "Please, Chibi Hi, It's a really long story." He gently patted her back and received a smile.

            "Okay, but only because you're my brother. Oh no! Everyone is probably worrying about me right now!" Lina began to run back the way she came, her brother in tow.

            "Lina, wait, who's everyone?"


	3. Almost there, now if only he wasn't so s...

Chapter 3

            "Miss Lina! Miss Lina! MISS LINA!!!!"

            "Amelia! Please!" Zelgadis shouted at the princess who had yelled directly into his ear. It was driving them crazy, Lina had just up and left and was nowhere to be seen, and they were beginning to worry.

            "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Miss Lina." Amelia replied sheepishly.

            "I can understand that, but, Lina!" Zelgadis pointed to the edge of the clearing where the figure of a girl with red hair and red eyes had emerged.

            "Um, hi" Lina said while sweat dropping slightly.

            "Miss Lina! Where were you?" Amelia immediately tackled Lina with a bear hug. Then she looked up and stopped. "Miss Lina, who's this?"

            Seiya smiled and looked at the strange characters. There was a chimera, and a young girl with dark brown hair. Off towards where the tents were set up there was a man who was snoring loudly.

            "Chibi Hi, who are these people?" He asked, leaning towards Lina so she could hear him.

            "Oh, right. Seiya, these are my friends. This is Zelgadis, but call him Zel," She motioned towards the chimera, who slowly shook the hand that was offered to him. "This is Princess Amelia, and I'm not even going to go into her last name." She motioned towards the girl who had tackled her earlier. Amelia gently gave him a hug.

            "Well, talk about opposites." Seiya remarked, noticing the differences between Amelia and Zel.

            "Yeah, well, I have an interesting group. And that," Lina responded, pointing towards the big man in the back who was still asleep. "Is Gourry,"

            Seiya nodded in understanding and waited for Lina to introduce him.

            "Everyone, this is my older brother, Seiya Inverse." Lina smiled and then wandered off to get some breakfast. "Amelia, help me with breakfast, will you?"

            "Sure Miss Lina! I'll get some water to boil!" Amelia skipped off towards the stream while humming idly to herself. Lina got a small fire going and assigned Seiya and Zel with the duty of finding herbs and berries in the forest.

            Both Seiya and Zelgadis worked in silence, neither of them even attempting to make conversation. By the time they left, both sets of arms were full of a variety of berries and herbs for breakfast. They headed back to the campsite, and then dropped their load. The campsite was a mess!  Things were everywhere! Right in the middle stood Lina. She had cuts and scrapes along her bare arms and face. Her shoulder had horrid gash where a sword had struck her. She was standing in front of an unconscious Gourry and a trembling Amelia.

            "Lina!" Both Seiya moved in front of her. Zel moved behind her and caught her as she collapsed. Seiya moved his hands in a strange motion and a small black hole appeared. He reached in and pulled out a long sword. In it's gold hilt it held an opal that shone with all colors. The leader of the bandits moved forward.

            "Give us the girl! That is all we want!" He snarled, his dirty hair bounced slightly with the movement of his head. The group was filled with weapons of all sorts and some mages. Seiya heard Zel move closer to help with defense.

            "Seiya," Zelgadis breathed. "They're some pretty powerful people in there."

            "That's why you need to protect Lina, when I give the signal I want you to take Lina and the others and get as far away as possible, I'll meet up with you guys at the next town." He charged at the Leader while casting a small barrier spell on the others. "NOW!"

Zelgadis lifted Lina in his arms and cast Ray Wing on Gourry and Amelia. He ran as hard as he could. He didn't really like running away from a fight, but the others were far to important to him. As soon as he was a good distance away he collapsed.

Amelia ran over. "Mr. Zelgadis! Are you okay? Let me heal you." Zelgadis held up a hand.

"Lina first." Amelia nodded and knelt down beside Lina's body. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was slowed. "First I'm going to take care of that gash. Mr. Zelgadis, I'm going to need a few things."

The next few days were spent healing Lina and Gourry and trying to wake them up, with no success. Lina had developed a high fever and she was constantly thrashing about. It took most of Amelia's abilities to heal the gash in her arm and Zelgadis was beginning to worry.

The night came quickly and Amelia had passed out. Zelgadis was in charge of watching Lina and making sure she was okay. He was about to fall asleep himself, when he heard Lina mumble something in her sleep. He listened carefully and realized she was singing. 

"But, Lina, are you awake?" He asked, watching her.

"Yes," She sat up with a wince and turned to face him. "I've had this stupid song playing itself in my mind over and over." She absently began to sing again, but this time loud enough for Zelgadis to hear.

"_RASUTO CHANSU wa ichido dake_

_nokoru yume kazoenai de__shinpi ni tobi konde yo__mitsumeau hitomi no oku__jikan ga suikomareteku__jigen wo haruka Fly away__tsukiakari abireba MEMORIIZU__tooku chikai ano koi wakaru deshou__ai no tsuzuki wo sagasu tame watashi-tachi__nan'okukounen samayou no__onaji anata to hateshinaku kurikaesu__hoshi no yukusue wo__mitodokete hoshii La Moon __RIARUTAIMU de ROMAN shite__kirameki ni kura manaide__kidou ga hizumu kurai__tada hitotsu ni kakete yuku__junsui na kimochi dake yo__mirai ni todoke Misty way__ima koko de hanarete mo ii__tsugi no deai kokoro ni kizanda kara__tsuki no shizuku ni kono omoi fuujikome__daite yukou to chikaitsutsu__furiaogu me ni sosogareru MUUNSHAWAA__douzo onegai yo__PAWAA wo kudasai__tsukiakari abireba MEMORIIZU__tooku chikai ano koi wakaru deshou__ai no tsuzuki wo sagasu tame watashi-tachi__nan'okukounen samayou no__onaji anata to hateshinaku kurikaesu__hoshi no yukusue wo__mitodokete hoshii La Moon"_               He listened; she had a beautiful voice and used it well. Lina suddenly realized she was singing out loud and stopped, blushing deeply.               "Where did you learn that song? It's very pretty." He asked, watching her with an amused smile.               "I used to do stage work. One of my main duties was to memorize songs for the show." She looked off at the moon and gasped.               "What? What is it?" Zelgadis followed her gaze towards the moon.               "We're close! See that tree there that has a hole just big enough to look at the moon?" she pointed to the tree that stood in the way of the moonlight. He nodded and she continued. "That's one of the landmarks! We're almost there! Uh, Zel, where's Seiya?"               "Long story, he said he'd meet us in the next town." Zelgadis said, still trying to figure out the landmarks remark.               Oh, well, we need to get going, if we leave now we should make it there before- HEY!" Zelgadis reached up to grab Lina's hand as she began to stand and pulled her down again.               "You're not going any where until Amelia makes sure your okay." Lina grumbled a reply as Zelgadis went to wake Amelia. 


	4. A cave! We're almost there!

Chapter 4

Hi! Long time since I've said anything. I'm glad you guys like it so far! I'm enjoying writing it! Now, let's see what I've got in store for Lina and the others, shall we? Oh, right, disclaimer, Slayers does not belong to me nor do the songs La Moon and Chasin after you.

~**************~

            "Amelia! For the last time! I'm fine!"

            "Now Miss Lina! I'm almost done! Just hold still! Now, does that hurt?" 

Lina shouted in frustration. Amelia had been poking and prodding her shoulder for the past hour. The sun had risen and she was losing valuable time! She was tempted to take the young princesses head off right there.

            "No it doesn't hurt! Now can we please get going? We're almost there!" Lina whined, trying to swat Amelia's hand off her shoulder.

            "Not until we're sure your okay." Zelgadis's voice rang out from behind her causing her to whip around.

            "But Zel!" She whined. "You don't understand!"

            "Well, maybe if you'd just clarify things a little," He countered. The two went on like this, providing the perfect distraction for Amelia to finish her examination.

            "Okay," Amelia said, breaking the fight that was beginning to brew. "Miss Lina is just fine, the mark is almost healed, so we can get going."

            "Really?" Lina asked, pushing Zel out of her face. "Great! Let's go!" Lina jumped up and began to walk in the direction of the tree.

            "Miss Lina! Wait!" Amelia called after her.

            "Lina!" Both Gourry and Zelgadis shouted while following both females.

            _Now where is that bloody cave? I know it was somewhere past the river, to the north of the tree, after the flat rock… Wait! It wasn't after the flat rock! It was hidden by the flat rock!_ Lina suddenly turned on her heel and went in the opposite direction.

            "What," Zelgadis began.

            "Was that," Amelia continued.

            "About?" Gourry finished. "I think she's lost her mind."

            Every one nodded in agreement and followed Lina. They were traveling for another few hours when Lina suddenly veered off the road and to the left. She was mumbling something to her self when she spoke up.

            "Everyone, we're looking for a flat rock. Behind that should be a cave, we need to find it." With that, she went back to trying to find her rock. Everyone shrugged and helped her. After about an hour of this, the group settled down to get some rest.

            Lina sighed while sitting on a rock that was right next to a large bolder. _So close, so close, if only I had a clue, a sign, or something to work on! _Frustration and exhaustion soon over took her and she drifted off. 

            _"Let me go!" The girl screamed at the figure that had dragged her out of her home._

_            "You want to go back?" The figure asked, looking her in the eyes._

_            "No, but, I don't even know who you are!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure had taken her to a forest that was a few miles away from the town._

_            "You may not know me, but I know you very well, Lina," The figure pilled off her hood, revealing shoulder length purple hair and matching eyes. "My name is Luna Inverse." Luna extended her hand out to Lina, who hesitated._

_            "How do I know you wont try anything?" She asked, trying to sound as grown up as she could. To her surprise, Luna tilted her head back and laughed, a sound that was possibly as old as time itself._

_            "I wont, I promise."_

_            "Well," Lina turned her head in the direction of her old home. "I guess I can't go back there, okay." Lina grabbed Luna's hand and Luna smiled at her._

_            "Lina, listen very carefully, I have something to tell you," Lina nodded in understanding and Luna continued. "If you have a problem, look in every place you can for a solution, no matter how unlikely. Some times, the answers you seek are right under your nose." Luna gently brushed Lina's nose for good measure._

            Lina opened her eyes and awakened from the dream. The others were all asleep in their rolls; the moon was out of the sky because it was the beginning of a new cycle. _Right under your nose_. That sentence stuck out in her mind. _Or in this case, _She thought as she stood up and looked at the rock she had been sitting on. _Right under my butt._ Struggling, Lina tried to push the rock out of the way, with no success.

            Zelgadis awoke from being shaken by Lina several times.

            "I'm awake, I'm awake, what is it?" He asked, still a little sleepy.

            "Come here." She demanded, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to the rock. "Move this!" She pointed to the rock and put her hands on her hips, silently saying "If you argue, I'll dragon Slave you."

            "Okay, okay." He knelt down and began to push on the rock. All the noise they were making woke Amelia and Gourry.

            "Zel, what are you doing?" Gourry asked while watching.

            "Shut up and help me." Zelgadis instructed. Gourry walked over and helped out as much as he could. Finally, after about twenty minutes of heaving at the rock, it moved out of the way. Amelia peeked in.

            "What is it, Amelia?" Gourry asked, watching her.

            "It looks like," Amelia said when Lina came beside her.

            "A cave!" Both chorused. 


	5. Found you!

Chapter 5

Hi! I'm going to reply to some reviews, so:

To Lulu: I'm glad you like it!

To Yume-chan and Rinita: Same as above

To Ysengrinn: I glad my skills have improved, and thank you, you just gave me an idea for a later chapter. About the names, Chibi Hi means tiny or small fire; I just thought it suited Lina! And for Seiya, I just really like that name! But thank you for expressing your opinion! I'm glad you brought that to my attention.

Now, on with the show!

~*************~

            "Miss Lina! Please be careful!" Amelia called into the mouth of the cave. She heard a grunt in response. After a great argument, Lina (By threats) had won the right to go into the cave. The cave was actually a small tunnel that grew larger towards the center. Amelia had wanted to go because she was the smallest.

            "Oh, great! Of all the rotten luck!" Lina cursed under her breath as the tunnel branched out into three paths. "Oh well, at least I don't have to slither anymore." Lina recalled the point in which the path was so small she had to push herself on her stomach. She was now on her hands and knees trying to recall which way to go.

            "Now, Let's see, it was… the farthest to the left!" Lina smiled at her memory and continued down the path. She was once again feeling that sound in the back of her head, though it wasn't that loud. She slowly worked her way through until she could stand with out hitting her head.

            The place she was in was pitch black, so she cast a quick "Lightning!" and took a look around. The noise was loud now, and she was getting a headache. It was the same place she had seen when she had talked to the dragon.

            -Who are you? – It was, as before, heard in images and feelings. Closing her eyes, Lina concentrated on talking with the kit.

            _I'm a friend of your mothers, she asked me to… look after you._ Lina hesitated, she wasn't exactly sure if she should tell the kit about her mothers death.

            -My mommy is dead! – Lina winced; the kit had put a lot of force into that sentence.

            _I know, I'm supposed to protect you, please, come into the light so I can see you. _

            -What light? – Lina laughed out loud. She concentrated so hard on talking with the kit that she had let the spell dissolve. She cast another one, still laughing.

            _This light._

            -Oh, okay- The creature emerged from the darkness and Lina held her breath for a brief moment. Small reptilian eyes looked up at her, the kit barely came up to her knee. Gold scales with a slight tint of red covered the kit's body.  Tiny wings that would someday support it in flight sat on its back. Lina smiled and offered the kit a hand.

            _My name is Lina._ The kit looked at her hand and swung around, placing it's tail in her hand. _Tell me; are you a girl or boy?_

-I'm a girl! – She sounded offended, as though it was obvious. 

            _I see, well, you should come with me now._

            -Why? –

            _There are some bad men coming to get you, now, cover your eyes and get against that wall. _Lina pointed to the wall farthest away from the place she was standing. The kit obeyed and Lina lifted her hand.

            "FIRE BALL!" Flames erupted from her hand and blasted straight through the solid stonewall, revealing a very charred Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry. Lina gently stopped down and picked up her new burden.

            "Are you guys okay?"

            "Lina, explain NOW!" Zelgadis shouted, and then received a slap from Lina.

            She simply ignored the pain and turned to Zelgadis. "Stop yelling! You're scaring her!" Lina pulled the kit closer and tried to calm her down. "I'll explain everything, but right now, I need some rest."


	6. New friends

Chapter 6

Here you go, chapter six, fresh from the oven. There are minor hints of L/Z in this chapter, but not many, and nothing that would offend an A/Z or L/G fan.

~**************~

            It had been a few weeks. A very long few weeks, filled with trying to get to the next town and teaching the baby dragon, which Lina had named Spitfire (though everyone calls her Fi). They had discovered that the next town was not for another ten miles, and that Fi couldn't throw fire yet.

            They had found a small clearing and had set up camp, a task that was slightly more difficult than usual because of a certain baby dragon.

            "So, how long until we reach the next town?" Lina inquired as she ate. Fi had climbed into her lap forcing Lina to eat around her.

            "A few hours if we move quickly." Zelgadis answered, taking a sip of his beverage. Lina nodded and set her empty plate down. She lifted Fi up and they both ran off to play together. The area was wrapped in silence until Amelia spoke up.

            "Well, I never saw this coming." 

            "What?" Zelgadis asked. "The dragon?"

            "No," She said with a little glint in her eyes. "Miss Lina acting like a mother, that's basically what she's doing." Everyone turned their attention to the red head who had been pounced on by the baby. They were both tumbling around with Fi huffing and puffing. After a few minutes of this, both of then simply lay there until Fi's breathing slowed and it was obvious she was asleep. Lina smiled and gently picked her up, and carried her to the roll they shared, and placed her down.

            "I suppose I should follow her example." Lina said with a wink. "I going to sleep, night everyone."

            Everyone nodded and said their various good nights until only Zelgadis was awake. He watched as everyone slept peacefully, though the one who really caught his eyes was the sleeping sorceress. He smiled as he watched Fi wiggle into her arms and then return to sleep. Lina happily allowed Fi in and they both slept like that.

            "Amelia's right, you really are a mother now." Zelgadis said, almost surprised by the fact that Lina would actually accept a big responsibility like childcare. Lina mumbled something and Fi snorted. "By L-sama, you two even talk in your dreams." Lina rolled over on top of Fi, who screeched at her and began to flap her small wings in Lina's eyes. Zelgadis simple shook his head.

~******************~

            "Wow, so this is Windsmill?" Amelia asked as she watched all the people go by. The town, Windsmill, was well known for their large and colorful windmills that were scattered around. There were people of all types, and shops to match. There was a dirt road that lead in and out and a number of good restaurants and Inns to stay at.

            "Yep, this is Windsmill. Now to find that pain in the neck of a brother." Lina said while gently petting Fi, who had climbed on her shoulder to escape walking. Walking around the huge town wasn't that difficult. The people were all polite and tended to be as helpful s possible, Zelgadis could even take down his hood with having people run away, much to his liking. They were all checking the food stands, the place Lina said that Seiya would most likely be, when Zelgadis stopped abruptly. 

            "What's wrong? Zel?" Lina looked at Zel with a very concerned expression. Here eyes were asking him a million questions at once and just by looking at her he knew she was worried. Zelgadis pointed toward a young man looking over various fruits. The man had hair that resembled Zelgadis's, only his was a soft lavender color. But the major similarity was the eyes, the exact same eyes. Amelia quickly pulled his arm back down.

            "It's not polite to point, Mr. Zelgadis." Zelgadis simply shook his head and walked up to the strange, and then did something very non-Zelgadis. He poked the man in the head. The man spun on his heel and looked like Lina did when she was going to Dragon Slave something, but he stopped when he caught sight of Zel.

            "Hey! Bro! Long time no see!"  The man immediately pulled Zelgadis into a bear hug, which Zelgadis somehow managed to wiggle out of. Zelgadis said something to the stranger and was then pulled towards the others.

            "Hi there! You guys are friends of my little bro, eh?" The stranger pointed to Zelgadis, who was trying to strangle him. "I'm Elkin! Nice to meet you!" 

            "Zel?" Lina asked as she turned to face the chimera. "You have a sibling?" 

            "Actually, I have around three brothers, all varying from age. And four sisters,"

            "Five," Elkin cut in.

            "What?" Zelgadis spat out. "Since when?"

            "Since around a month ago. That what happens when you don't check in." Elkin said, as if it were nothing new.

            "Did she at least stay with what's-his-name?" Zelgadis asked, looking near the point of fainting.

            "Hm? You mean mom? Yeah, she's still with, I think it was Martino."  Elkin said, thinking for a moment. Zelgadis was about to ask another question when Lina grabbed him by the arm.

            "I hate to break up this lovely reunion," She said, watching the blushing chimera. "But back to the issue at hand. We have to find that idiot brother of mine, Seiya, remember?" That caught Elkin's attention.

            "Wait, you don't mean Seiya Inverse, do you?"

            "Yes, he's my brother. Why?" Lina said, turning to face Elkin.

            "Wow! I'm supposed to meet him for lunch! We're old friends! So, your Lina," Elkin nodded in approval. "Well, why don't you join us? He was saying how he was worried about you."

            "Okay!" Lina agreed, and headed off to the nearest tavern, though she had no idea if that was the right one.

            As they were walking, Elkin stood beside Zel to talk. "So, engaged or just dating?" 

            "W-what?" Zelgadis sputtered while turning bright red.

            "That Lina girl, you like her, right?"

            "How did you know?" Zelgadis then hit his head against the nearest wall for saying such a stupid thing.

            "So, you do like her! Don't worry, bro, I won't say anything!" Elkin then hurried after the others, leaving Zelgadis to hit his head all he liked.


	7. Reunions

Chapter 7

Hi! You're right Ysengrinn, It would draw attention, I should of elaborated that, and I also should of pointed out that Fi came out _after _they entered the town, I'm sorry for not being so specific, Gomen! Ysengrinn, I'm sorry about the misspelling of angels in my other story, please forgive me, but I fixed it! Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like my skills! Now, enough chat! On to chapter seven!

~**************~  

            The next few hours were quite interesting. It was filled with idle chatting within the group, aside from Lina, who was busying herself with throwing peas at her brother. 

            "So, basically, all I did was cast a minor sleep spell on them and the battle was won." Seiya finished telling the story of how he escaped the bandits. 

            "That was very interesting, but what did they want with Lina?"  Zelgadis asked as he sipped his coffee. Elkin, having no interest in stories, had wandered off to play with Spitfire. 

            Seiya shook his head, causing his bangs to bounce. "Not sure, they really didn't give any specific information. And would you please stop that, Lina?" Seiya demanded turning to his sister. Lina shook her head stubbornly and threw this time a piece of chicken at him. Seiya ducked and it hit Amelia, who then dipped her hand in her mashed potatoes and threw a decent sized glop back at Lina, who managed to dodge it. It hit Elkin in the back of the head, who took a piece of it and threw it back. It hit Zelgadis, who took some of Amelia's mashed potatoes and threw it back, but instead it hit Lina.

            That's it, Food fight.

            The rest of night was spent trying to dodge flying food and laughing their heads off. Lina leaned back in her chair, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Fi had gone to hide somewhere where she wouldn't get hit, and the others were completely covered in food.

            "Well," Elkin said, trying to control his laughter. Even Zelgadis was laughing fairly heavily, which was truly scary. "You certainly are an interesting experience, Miss Inverse. Now, if you'll all excuse me." He the turned and left for the Inn he was staying at.

            "He's got the right idea, it's getting late," Zelgadis pointed out. "We should find an Inn to stay at for the night."

            Everyone agreed and headed out to find an Inn, after finding Fi and convincing her it was okay to come out. They eventually settled on a fairly cheap but still tolerable place that was close to the fields that boarder the area. They all left for some sleep, aside from Lina and Fi, who both went to get a nice bath.

            "Now, this is nice, isn't it Fi?" Lina asked, not bothering with her telepathic form of communication. No one was around, so there was no one to hear them. Lina gently slid into the hot water, relaxing as she did so. She motioned for Fi to join her, who happily accepted.

            -The water is warm- Fi admitted, looking up at her _mommy_. After the first few days, Fi began to look at Lina as her adopted mother, and in turn called her so.

            "See, I told you." Lina teased, and then set to work on cleaning the baby dragon. That was not an easy task. Dirt was constantly getting in-between her scales, making it hard to give her a thorough cleaning with out hurting her.

            -Why was it that you and Papa Zel were throwing food, mommy? – The young kit inquired. Despite Lina's constant arguing, Fi continued on using the term _Papa _Zel instead of just Zel.

            "Well, that's something we do for fun sometimes." Lina answered, checking the kit's wings.

            -Throwing food is considered fun for you? I don't think I'll ever understand you humans- Lina laughed and stood up. 

            "You don't have to understand us, just live with us _without _taking our heads off."

            -Oh, gee, and I was beginning to think that it would have been fun- Spitfire said with more than a little sarcasm. Lina shook her head she changed into her nightgown.

            "Okay, that's it, you've been hanging around me too much. Time for bed." Lina walked over and picked up Fi. They both went to Lina's room and laid down for a goodnights rest. 

            "Night Fi." Lina said as she began to drift off.

            -Night mommy-

~**************~

Okay, I know it was short, but I didn't want to much to happen in this chapter, the next should be longer and a little more true to the genre.


	8. Home sweet home

Chapter 8

Hi! You really think its AU, Samanda? It's not supposed to be, oh well. I'm glad you like it! As I promised, this chapter will be longer and will have some action in it. Hope you keep reading.

~**************~

            "So, dare I ask the stubborn-OW!" Seiya stopped in mid-sentence when Lina punched him in the gut. Lina grinned and turned to continue walking, the town of Windsmill far behind.

            "Oh, you'll live," Lina said; she stopped when a slight tug came from her cape. "Let me guess, you're tired?"

            The kit nodded and, smiling, Lina stooped down and picked up Spitfire. Spitfire quickly scrambled onto her shoulder and they began to walk again.

            "Lina," Zel ran up to her to speak with her. "Do think that walking with a baby dragon on your shoulder is such a good idea?"

            "Nope," Lina said as they began to approach a fork in the road. To the right, there was a lush, green forest. To the left there was a dirt path that lead on for miles. "But do you think that it would be very motherly if I made my child, a child that is not even two years of age, walk the _entire _way?" Zelgadis shut up.

            "So, Miss Lina," Amelia obviously hadn't gotten the idea of quiet. Lina nearly erupted in laughter when Fi said –She really isn't very smart, is she? -, It appeared like Zel had caught that remark as well and had turned his head to hide his smile. "Which way?"

            "We go to the right." Lina said as she began into the forest. No one argued because Lina seemed preoccupied. And she was.

            -You know, didn't we just get out of a forest? – Fi asked as she nibbled on an end of Lina's hair, a habit she had been doing a lot.  

            _Yep, but that was a different forest, this one isn't as long and leads to a special place._

**_            And where does it lead, Lina? _** Lina's head snapped to the right to find Zel looking at her, eyebrows raised.

            _I didn't know you could hear us, or talk to us for that matter,_

**_            Comes with the mazoku part of me. If Xellos were here, he would be able to do it too._**__

_            Oh,_

            -Hello? Remember me? – Lina smiled as Fi began to complain. 

            _Take a nap _She said as she placed a sleep spell on the kit.

**_            Is that healthy? _**

            Nope, but she was beginning to complain

**I hate to interrupted, but where are we going, Chibi Hi?** Both heads turned to face Seiya. **What? You didn't think I couldn't do it?**

_            That's right, we have the same mother. You, of all people, should know this path, Seiya._

            **Let's see** Lina turned away to face Zel

            _This will take a while, my brother does not have the best of memories, if you must know, we're going to my hometown, Zelphiria. _Seiya froze and stared at Lina, wide eyed. Zelgadis raised an eyebrow and Lina giggled. _Seiya's afraid of going home too._

_            **Really? Well, that's interesting**_

             Everyone froze and Lina, Seiya, Elkin, and Zelgadis turned to face a side of the forest. There, sitting in the trees, were twenty to thirty bandits. They all had hoods that covered their eyes and had some kind of weapon.

            "Not again," Lina mumbled, then turned to Amelia and handed her the sleeping kit. "Amelia, take her and go hide, this is not going to be pretty." Amelia obeyed and Lina turned back to the bandits as he began to speak. Lina silently mouthed along with him.

            "Give us the girl and we won't hurt you!" Though it sounded very serious, Zel, Elkin, and Seiya were trying to keep a straight face while watching Lina. While she was mouthing along, she was making funny faces to go with the remarks. "GET THEM!"

            "Everyone, scramble!" Lina called out. Zelgadis jumped out of the way of a sword and quickly drew his own, bringing on a battle. Elkin and Seiya took on defense while Gourry ran for his life as Lina threw attack after attack.

            "FIRE BALL! FLARE ARROW! MEGA BRANDO! BURST FLARE!" Lina screamed. She ran into the now charred remnants of the forest to get better ground.

            Zelgadis charged at his opponent, knocking his sword to the ground. Zel smirked and began to chant under his breath. "RA TILT!"

            Elkin switched to offense and charged at around three of the bandits. "GAVULET FLARE!" He screamed.

            Seiya looked at Zel who shrugged his shoulders and took on another bandit. Seiya shook his head and began to chant under his breath. Zel looked up and noticed a certain sorceress chanting in tune with Seiya. Soon, Elkin joined in and Zel grabbed Amelia and Gourry and got away just before they released the spell. "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!" 

            The entire clearing erupted into a huge blast of energy, revealing just how many bandits there really were, around seventy or eighty! And what's more is, most survived! Lina jumped over to one and grabbed him by the arm. "FIRE BALL!"

            As she was landing, Lina tripped and landed on her face. One of the bandits took this as an opportunity. "EARTHEN TRAP!" As he said this, the ground came up on Lina and snatched her by the hands. With her hands now buried, the bandits slowly approached her, but as they were nearing, a huge blast sent them running, Lina looked up in surprise and watched as the bandits _teleported_ out. "Mazoku!"

            A figure dressed in white approached Lina and pulled out a knife. Everyone held their breath as the figure cut Lina's hands out of the earth that held her. The figure stood up, and Lina gently rubbed her wrists. "Thanks a lot, sis! I thought I was done for!" Lina stood up as well and then grabbed her _sister _by the arms and pulled her into a hug.

            "Luna!" Seiya exclaimed and ran over to join the reunion. Lina smiled and Luna pulled her hood down to reveal shoulder length purple hair. Her bangs were in the way of her eyes, but she looked up to reveal beautiful aqua eyes filled with emotion.

            "Long time, Lina, Seiya," Luna nodded towards her siblings and then turned to Lina. "I'm guessing you're finally coming home?" Lina smiled and nodded. Luna smiled back and then began to walk the way she came with Lina and the others in tow. As they were walking, Fi scampered up and climbed onto Lina's shoulder, and Zel walked up to walk beside her.

            **_I thought you were afraid of your sister _**Lina smiled at him.

            _I am, but she is my sister, and I love her, she's family, even if she is scary_

            Zelgadis raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Lina shook her head and followed her sister.

            "Lina," Luna said, not taking her eyes off the road. "You never introduced me to your friends."

            "Oh!" Lina laughed nevously and put a hand behind her head. "Right, um, that's Amelia," Lina motioned towards the brunette at her right. "Zel, and Gourry."

            "Ah, Zel," Luna said softly so no one heard them. "He's a chimera, right?" 

            "How did you know?" Lina asked, stopping for a brief moment.

            "His skin isn't the right color for an earthen elf, which was my first thought, and elf's eyes are not silted." Luna smiled and gave her sister a wink. "The only thing I could think about was a chimera, he's got some mazoku, I know that. And he still has his humanity, other wise he'd be around crazy right now. The only thing I don't know is the third part."

            "Who said there was a third part?" Lina inquired, trying to find out as much as she could.

            "Well, I don't know of any humans _or _mazokus that have pebbles." Lina blushed slightly, a little embarrassed.

            "You're right, the third part is Golem." Luna nodded and smiled.  

            "So, how did you meet him?"

            "Hm? Zel? Oh, we met a while back. I had this stone he wanted, so he ended up kidnapping me, and then we became friends." Lina shrugged and Luna laughed.

            "Well, look, we're home." Luna smiled as Lina looked around her hometown. It was the same. There were stores boarding the single dirt road that led in and out of the town. The town wasn't very big, and everyone knew everyone else. "Everyone! Look who's home!" She called. Everyone in the area turned their heads and then rushed over. 

            Lina was immediately crowded with people. She was receiving more hugs then she had in her entire life. Lina smiled as people welcomed her home.

            "Lin!!!" A voice from the back of the crowd called. Everyone made way as Lina rushed through, the others in tow.

            "Jess!" The girl Lina called had extremely short blue hair and violet eyes. The two ran over to each other. Surprisingly, Jess was smaller than Lina. Jess jumped the rest of the distance between the two and Lina caught her by the undersides of her arms, and spun her around. The two stood there for a moment before Jess grabbed Lina and pulled her towards a nearby store. The store was two stories high; the top one had two windows, one of which opened up to reveal a tall girl around Lina's age. She had auburn colored hair that went down just below her shoulders. 

            "Hey, Nick! Look who came back!" Jess shouted to the girl. Nick looked out the window, gasped, and using her left arm to lift her, jumped out of the window and landed beside Lina. 

            "Lina Inverse! Long time no see!" The two girls hugged and then went into happy gossip. After a few minutes, Nick spoke up.

            "Well, now we have to get Angel and Amy, to complete our group!" Lina nodded, but then realized she had forgotten something.

            "You guys! I have to introduce my other friends." She motioned for the others to come over, which they obeyed. "Fist off, this," She said, pointing to the creature on her shoulders. "Is Spitfire, but we just call her Fi. That's Zel, Amelia, Gourry, and you remember my brother, don't you? You guys, this is Jessica Raymond, and Nicole Dormant." Everyone introduced them selves and then looked at Lina for further instructions. "Um, Nick, Jess, why don't you guys go and get Ang and Ames and then meet me at my house, I still have to get accommodated."

            Jess and Nick nodded and, after saying their see you laters, left. Lina turned to her friends. "Well, come on, my house is this way!"

~*******************~

Okay, see? Longer and action! Okay, you guys, I need some help for the next chapter. We have three choices. 1) I can have Lina and Zel get together, turning this into an action/adventure/romance fic 2) Lina could get together with her old friends, and then they could do something none of you would guess! Or 3) we could have a short side story with Luna about how annoying younger siblings can really be.

            It's your choice! The one with the most votes will get in the story! So choose wisely! 


	9. A new custom

Chapter 9

Okay, the majority of the votes so far are for #1. So this chapter will not contain L/Z, but this one is leading up to the next, where there will be a good deal of L/Z. By the way, Samanda, I did add  choice #2 for you, as bribery to get you to update "Sapphires and Sakura blossoms"! Do you hear me? Bribery!!!!!  MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm sorry, I've had a lot of sugar today, and I'm very hyper! (Goes off and starts bouncing) Anyway, here is the next chapter! 

            Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to a very special person, my chorus teacher, Mrs. Cavanagh. With out her guidance and help, my voice would not have survived the first day of chorus.

~****************~

            Zelgadis walked down the hallway towards Lina's bedroom. After getting the full tour of the house, he knew his way around. The house was only two stories, with walls of a soft creamy color, on the inside and out. There were drapes on all the windows; one set was red, indicating Lina's room. The carpeting was a light blue, which happened to remind him of the sky.

            As he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway he started to hear voices, Lina and Luna. He walked up to Lina's door and listened.

            "OW! Luna!" Lina shouted.

            "Well, if you would stop moving!" Zelgadis slowly opened the door, and was greeted with a very interesting sight.

            Lina was wearing what looked like a kimono that was about three times two large. She was standing on a stool, though the kimono covered it. At her feet, her sister worked with a thread and needle.

            "Hi Zel!"  Lina lifted an arm that was completely covered in a sleeve that was way too long in an attempt to wave.

            "Lina! Stop moving!" Luna snapped as she took out the few stitches she had just placed in.

            "Um, do I want to know?" Zelgadis asked as he watched the two. Lina turned to face him and smiled.

            "I have to get my kimono resized! Luna had to add extensions because I grew!" Lina said, sounding very much like a child. Luna rolled her eyes and turned to her sister.

            "Okay," She said as she made marks on the fabric. "You can change out of it, Lina."

            "Okay! Um, Zel," Zel blushed and hurried out of the room as Lina changed into a set of clothes. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a simple outfit. It wasn't her usual sorceress out fit, but rather a red T-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. She had a bag in her hand that she swung onto her shoulder.

            "Hey Zel, sorry about that. Hey, you want to walk with me?" Lina winked at him and set off towards the door. Zelgadis followed. After they had left the house, Zel let his curiosity take him for a brief time. 

            "So, Lina, why were you getting your old kimono sized?"

            Lina turned to him for a minute, a look of confusion on her face. "Oh, right, your not from around here! I'm sorry, it's for the Sakura Festival."

            "The Sakura Festival?"

            Lina got a faraway look in her eyes, one of more maturity than Zel had ever seen her with. "The Sakura Festival is a festival that we hold every year. We get people from all over the world at this time. The traditional garments are for a girl, a kimono. The festival is very important to our culture. For one, it provides the money we need to keep us going for the rest of the year. For another, it's an excuse to go out and have a good time with friends, and," Lina sighed and looked away from him. "The Cherry Blossom Maiden."

            "The Cherry Blossom Maiden?"

            "Every year, at the festival, one lucky girl is chosen to be the Maiden. Tradition says that that girl has to do something to show her love for the guy she likes. It can be anything, from shouting it at a rooftop to asking him out for a quiet evening. The chosen guy, if he returns her affection, is to get a bouquet of cherry blossoms and give it to her before midnight."

            Zelgadis nodded and switched his attention to the path. They were traveling towards the park; trees filled with cherry blossoms boarded the road. 

            "So," He asked, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "Have you ever been the maiden?"

            "Me?" Lina looked shocked. "No way! I've never been chosen."

            Zelgadis nodded again and realized they had entered the park. In the center or the park, there was a cluster of girls, two of which he recognized. "Lina, when is this festival?"

            "Tonight, Hi!!!" Lina waved happily as they cluster of girls surrounded her. Jess and Nick were there, as well as two new girls. Everyone was dressed similarly to Lina. 

"Zel, This is Angel Micholo, and Amy Saunders." The girl, Amy, had purple hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a soft green color that reminded him of Sylphiel. Angel was completely different. She had a wild mane of brown ahir, and her eyes blue eyes danced with determination. Lina smiled.

"Zel, you can wait on those bleachers over there." Lina motioned to the set of gray bleachers behind him. Zel quickly sat down and watched. A woman with short brown hair and glasses came up to the girls.

"Girls!" She called; the girls quickly sat down on the grass and watched their instructor. "First off, welcome home Lina. I hope you remember me?"

"Of course! How could I forget you, Mrs. Cavanagh?" Lina smiled and the girls all giggled.

"Right, I pray you remember some of our songs?" Mrs. Cavanagh asked.

"Of course! Which one are we starting with?" Lina smiled again as she watched Mrs. Cavanagh push a piano out from under a tree.

"Lets say, "Hanukah, Hanukah"?"

"You bet! Let's get started!" Lina smiled and everyone stood up. Mrs. Cavanagh began to play a lively tune. Everyone took a big breath and began to sing.

"_Hanukah, Hanukah, time of celebration. Sing we of Hanukah the Feast of Lights. Hanukah, Hanukah, voices joined in singing, legends and stories on these winter nights. And as we… Light the candles! Light the candles! Shining brightly with their flames of gold! We remember, and we celebrate, the miracle of long ago. Hanukah, the festival of lights!_" *

"Excellent! Girls! Wonderful! You haven't lost your touch!"

The next few hours were spent singing, laughing, and just being girls. They chatted from stories that Lina told to who they would choose if they were chosen for the festival. Finally, Mrs. Cavanagh told the girls to go home because it was getting dark and the festival would start soon. As the girls filed out, Lina came to see Zel.

"So, what did you think?" She asked as they began to walk towards the house. People were busy picking the cherry blossoms off the trees and setting up decorations for the festival.

"It was good. You guys have talent." He said with a smile. Lina smiled back and they both went inside to prepare for the big event.

~**************~

All right, there we go! The next chapter will, I promise, have Zel and Lina get together. I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen. Remember Samanda! Update!

            Oh, right, the song "Hanukah Hanukah"  is a wonderful song that we are doing in my chorus class right now, it has a wonderful meaning and has a very lively tune to it.


	10. New love

Chapter 10

Okay guys! First off, Ysengrinn, for the attacks, I never said that Zel had killed his opponent, but that's okay, I guess it's a common assumption. As for Gavulet Flare, that's a black magic attack I made up, just for Elkin. Yes, it is possible to make a bouquet out of cherry blossoms. First of all, they do have a stalk, but it wouldn't be very long. And second, in anime and shows like that, they often make it so there are a lot of petals, as an effect, but that's not really true. Sakura do shed their petals, but not as much as in the anime.  Thank you!!!! Ysengrinn, you're the first to notice that Elkin wasn't there! I did that on purpose! Read to find out!

~************~

            Lina, after getting Amelia to dragon-sit for her (Fi was not amused with the idea of being sat on), hurried out the door. The festival was about to begin, and after a lot begging, she had finally convinced Zel to be her escort. 

            Zel was waiting by the door for her, wearing his usual outfit, and hitting his head on the brick structure. As Lina emerged she stopped to watch him for a brief moment.

            "Uh, Zel? If you do that for much longer you're going to make a hole in the side of the house." She said as she walked over to stand by him.

            "I can't believe I lost him." Zel mumbled.

            "Lost who?" Lina turned and looked at him strangely.

            "Elkin, he disappeared, and I just noticed! He's going to wreak havoc on the world!"

            "Uh, Zel, I think you should calm down, Elkin will be okay, now come on!" Lina grabbed Zel by the arm and began to drag the blushing chimera towards the festival. There were colored lights and booths everywhere, giving good lighting to see propely. It was then that Zel noticed what Lina was wearing.

            She was wearing a purple kimono, the same one from earlier, which had white stars and crescent moons scattered around its surface. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a braid and she had a red fan in her hand. (AN: I drew a picture of Lina like this, if you want, I can send it to you) She wasn't wearing her usual headband, either. Zelgadis stared at her for a moment, until Lina waved a hand in front of his face.

            "Hello? Zel? You in there?"

            "Wha?" Zel shook his head to clear it. 

            "Oh, good, your back, come on! It looks like there's something going on!" Lina pointed towards a crowd of people, tourists and natives. Zel could see a few people in the center. Lina was already running towards the group, Zel followed silently. 

            Lina stopped flat in her tracks when she saw what was going on. It wasn't a festive at all, but an unfair fight. The crowd of people served as the ring. In the center, a girl who was around Lina's age was struggling to stand. A few yards away stood two others, rather big men, who were laughing as they watched her. The girl had long black hair that was pulled into pigtails; her amber eyes were filled with pain and anger. Lina narrowed her eyes.

            "Zel, hold this," Lina then proceeded in taking off her kimono. Zel was about to say something when he noticed that she was wearing a tank top and shorts underneath. Lina stepped into the ring and look at the men. "Two against one is hardly fair." Lina placed her foot down and took a stance that martial arts masters used. She never let her eyes look away from the men. "Well Madison, you up for one more round?" She asked.

            The girl, Madison, looked at Lina, awe struck, and then took the same stance as Lina. "They're toast." Zel was about to rush in, but it was too late. Both girls lunged forward. They punched twice, and turned on their heels and did a powerful kick, in perfect time with each other. Their movements were perfectly timed. They both ducked down and tried to swipe their opponent's feet out from under them, but the men jumped. The girls both leapt up, placing a powerful kick to their opponent's jaw.

            They landed gracefully on their feet, and then took their stance again. They once again lunged forwards, this time they pulled back and landed a strong kick in their enemies gut, sending them flying. The men immediately ran for their lives, for good reason. Lina stood up and walked over to Madison. 

            "Lina Inverse! I thought you left to travel the world!" Madison smiled and gave Lina hug. Lina smiled back.

            "And I thought you left to care for your family!"

            "I did, but do you think I'd miss this festival?" Madison smiled, and then looked at the crowd. "Looks like we drew a little attention, well, I'll see you Lina, I'm going to find that chicken I smell!" 

            "You haven't changed since childhood, bye Madison!" Lina waved to her friend and then walked over to Zel. "Sorry about that Zel, that was Madison, an old friend, can I have my kimono back now?"

            Zelgadis nodded and handed to her the kimono. "Uh, Lina, do I want to know why you had on street clothes?"

            "Not really," Lina said as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Come on, they have all sorts of thing to do here!" As they walked, Zel finally released a question that had been bothering him.

            "So, Lina, you and, Madison was it? You seemed to have known each other for a while. From the looks of it, you two look like you go way back." Lina stopped for a moment, thinking.

            "Way back, I guess you could say that. Our fathers trained together, so our families have always been close. My father was a martial arts trainer. Madison's father and my father opened a dojo together. Madison and I spent hours there, learning and training, hence how I could fight back there. Before I left home, Madison got word that her sister was quite ill, so she set off to find her. I haven't seen her since, so, I really missed my childhood companion."

            "I see. Do you we'll be seeing her again?"

            "Maybe, I'm not sure. She might just leave after the maiden is chosen." Lina answered with a shrug. 

            "Well, that would be a short visit." Zel glanced over his shoulder, he had a feeling he was being watched.

            "Zel? Are you okay? That's the fifth time you've look over your shoulder and –oh Zel! Look! They're holding a dance competition! Come on!" Lina grabbed Zel and headed towards one booth where there was a sign that he couldn't read.

            "Lina! Just how do you know it's a dance competition?" He asked, trying not get hit by anything Lina jumped over.

            "The sign." Was her reply, as if it was so obvious. Then Zelgadis remembered. Lina grew up in this town, so she would know how to read and write in its dialect. As they approached, Zel could see many figures behind the booth dancing with a partner. Lina walked up to the man in charge. "Hi!!!! My friend and I would like to try!" The man nodded and allowed them in.

            There were many people there, some standing on the sidelines, others dancing happily with their partners.  Lina waited calmly until the next song started. The song was slow rhythm, and perfect for couples. Zel gently pulled Lina closer to as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and then laid her head an his shoulder. They slowly began to move to the slow beat, carefully yet freely. 

 This rose is our destiny.   hikisakarefutari no te wa   hanarete-ittanemuru toki moanata e no yume   idaki nagaratodoke!   sekai no hate madetoki ni ai wa tsuyokuhito no kokoro wo   kizutsuke mo suru   keredo Ahyume wo atae   yuuki no naka niitsumo   hikari   kagayaki hanatsuhitotsu no chikara ni...This rose is our destiny   michibikarefutari wa ima   mou ichido deaudonna toki moano yakusoku   wasurenaideyatto   koko made kita yotoki ni ai kedakakuhito no kokoro wo   tsuranuku you ni   motome Ahmamoru mono ni   mamorareru monoitsumo   hikari   kagayaki hanatsuhitotsu no chikara ni... toki ni ai wa tsuyokuhito no kokoro wo   kizutsuke mo suru   keredo Ahyume wo atae   yuuki no naka niitsumo   hikari   kagayaiteai wa tsuyokuhito no kokoro wo   ugokashite yuku   dakara Ahfutari de iru   kitto sekai wokaeru   tame ni   soshite subete wa 

hitotsu no chikara ni   naru *

            The song slowed to a stop as the two gently released each other. They didn't notice all the people watching them, or that the people had formed a circle around them.

            "Zel, I… I have to tell you something." Lina glanced at her feet, nervous from head to toe. 

            "Go ahead," Zel answered, equally nervous.

            "I"

            "Congratulations!!!! You've won our contest! You two are excellent dancers!" A small man waddled in and handed a golden trophy to Zel, who was beet red. As Zel talked with the man, Lina was looking like she was going to Dragon Slave the entire area. She slapped her forehead and then grabbed Zel and stalked out of the booth.

            "Uh, Lina?" Zel asked as he was dragged _again_.

            "Hurry Zel! They're going to choose the Maiden soon! I want to know who was lucky! Maybe one of my friends!" Lina answered, keeping her head turned away to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

            "LIN!!!!!" Lina waved at the group of girls, Jess, Nick, Amy, Angel, and Luna, who were standing out side of a large tent. They hurried over and Jess told her what was going on.

            "They can't choose the Maiden!"

            "Why not?" Lina said nearly holding back her temper.

            "Because, this girl has got on the stage and is rambling something about a chicken!!!!" Lina stopped for a moment, and then shook her head.

            "Let me see." Jess led Lina inside; when Madison stood on the stage shouting, "I want my chicken! I want my chicken!!!" over and over.

 "Madison!" Lina screeched. "Look! There is a chicken booth over there! Go get some chicken!"

"Chicken? YAHOO! Chicken!" Madison jumped of the stage and began to run out of the tent, on all fours. Lina shook her head and called the others in.

After a while, the place filled up with people. Zel saw Gourry and the group of girls, minus Luna, who was standing on the stage waiting for quiet. As soon as the talking settled, Luna began.

            "Welcome everyone, to our special festive. Most know about this tradition, but for those who don't, I'll let you in. You see, it is tradition that every year we choose one girl. This girl is to tell the man she loves the truth. We do this to give the young girls in this town a little push towards courage. After words, the man she told is to give her a bouquet of Sakura before midnight, to show his returned affection." Luna smiled and nodded. Then, she turned and walked away. A woman with short blue hair walked on. 

            "Thank you all for coming. It is my duty to announce the Maiden. So, I now officially declare this years Cherry Blossom Maiden…" She paused as she scanned the area. "Lina Inverse!" 

            Lina froze; she couldn't of heard right. She couldn't really be… The Maiden.

            **_Lina!_** Lina jumped as the sudden rush of thought, and then realized it was only Zel. **_Go, they chose you! _** Lina nodded and stood up, walking up to the stage nervously. She glanced over her shoulder and saw all her friends, Zel and Gourry included, silently cheering her on. (Though she could hear Zel) 

            She walked up the steps to the stage. The woman smiled at her and motioned her to stand beside her.

            "So, Lina, how will you tell him?" She asked gently.

            Lina thought for a moment before answering. "I-I think I'll sing a song." The woman nodded and music began to start, everyone except Lina's friends were surprised. Lina had just cast a simple spell for the music. The song was slow paced, but beautiful as she began to sing.

            "Konayuki ga maioritekita machi de   
Toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodoketeyuku   
Anata no koto omoeba doushite?   
Konna ni mune ga atsuku naru   
Ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka   
Youfuku uriba window nozoku to   
Kawanai noni erandari shiteru   
Anata ni niaisou da nante   
Baka mitai da yo ne ima wa hayaranai ne   
Tomodachi no koibito to wakattete suki ni natte   
Shou ga nai warawaretemo ii taisetsuna kimochi" Lina extended her hand out, gently singing the words.  
  
"Pure Snow pure heart   
Futari deatta hi mo yuki ga futteita   
Koi yori mo setsunaku ai yori mo uso no nai   
Unmei wo kanjita no   
  
Kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo   
Odokenagara kiitari mo suru kedo   
Yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no tomodachi no kamen wa omotai   
Nande anata shika dame nan darou ne   
Omou toki mechakucha ni jibun wo kowashitaku naru   
Sonna toki sasaete kureru no ichimai no shashin   
Pure Snow pure heart   
Ano hi mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba   
Samui kisetsu no sei to tobikonde iketa hazu   
Demo nazeka dekinakatta   
  
Pure Snow pure heart   
Kitto naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai   
Wakarikitta tsuyogari   
Kizuite kureru koto wo   
Itsu made mo matteru   
  
Pure Snow pure heart   
Futari deatta hi mo yuki ga futteita   
Koi yori mo setsunaku ai yori mo uso no nai   
Unmei wo kanjita no **" Lina bowed and headed off the stage. She walked out of the tent, not bothering to wait for Zel.

            Zel was speechless, no, he was beyond speechless. **_Was it me, or was she looking at me_**_? _He hurried after her, trying to find where she went. **_Dang! There are to may people here! I can't find- wait,_** Zelgadis listened for a moment, and heard Lina voice, she was singing! He followed her voice, and was led to a small clearing, with a single tree. Under the tree, looking at the stars was Lina. Her face was tear streaked, and he could hear her song clearly. It wasn't actually a song, more like music she was humming. She had her head tilted towards the ground.

               What's wrong with her?  Zel wondered to himself.                              She's hurt. Zel froze, that was new voice, not Lina's, not Fi's, and not Seiya's. He turned and came face to face with Luna Inverse. She never wanted to be the Maiden, she was to afraid of being hurt. You wouldn't understand, Lina takes love very seriously. If she falls in love, she wants it to be forever. Luna shook her head. We had an interesting little talk yesterday, now, the question is, do you return her feeling?               Me? Zelgadis asked, still a little shaken up.               _Yes, you! Who else?___**_               Gourry. _**Luna nearly fell over with laughter.                _You're joking, right? _Zel shook his head. _Look, Lina told me yesterday that she didn't like him, well, as a brother, but not in that way! She flat out said it was you! _ Now it was Zel's turn to fall over.               **_Now look who's the joker! You can't be serious! _**               _I am, she told me. Now, do you return her affection? Its almost mid night! _ Zel thought for a moment. Did he? Sure, she was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and brave, and powerful and- **_Stop that! I'd like to think for my self! _**Luna turned her head away, giggling slightly. It took him a moment, but Zel came to a decision. Luna smiled, and pulled from behind her back a bouquet filled with Cherry Blossoms. As Zel reached for it, she pulled it away. _Don't do this, _She warned. _Unless you mean it. I will not stand to see my baby sister hurt. _               Zelgadis smirked and nodded, while taking the bouquet from her. _Now hurry! You have about one minute! _Zel began to run towards Lina. **_Stupid customs! _** Was all he could think about as he neared her. He could hear the people in the town counting down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!!!!!!                Lina tilted her head down as the fireworks began to fly up and explode, sending a million lights into the air. _He didn't come,_ Lina turned to leave, when a strong hand fell on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open as she spun around, and came to face a bouquet of Sakura. She looked up, and saw Zelgadis Greywords, panting slightly.                "Zel, do you mean-" Lina didn't get any farther into her sentence, because she was to busy being kissed.  They slowly parted, and Lina nearly collapsed. She couldn't believe it! He came! He actually came! "Zel," She sighed and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, one to support herself, and two because she needed a hug. Zel blushed deeply, but smiled.               "Come on, Lina. Amelia's probably got her hands full and could use some help." Lina gasped.               "Oh no! Zel! Amelia's going to be heart broken when she finds out!"  Lina bit her lip.               "Don't worry, we'll work it out." Zel said slowly, trying to brighten her sprits. Lina gave him a smile and nodded.               "Yeah, we'll work it out. I'm just worried about how Fi will take this." Both laughed as they walked towards Lina's home. ~****************~ All right! This is the longest chapter so far! Tell me what you think! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and before you asked, Madison will make a short, short appearance in the next, and then reappear later. Also tell me if you want me to send you a copy of the picture! * This song I'm sure most of you have heard. It's called Toki Ni Ai Wa, by Masaki Okui.** This song is Pure Snow, from the show Himiko Den. It belongs to Yuko Sasaki. 


	11. An interesting new pair

Chapter 11

Okay guys, here we go, the real story! By the way, I'm sorry about the formatting problem, but I have no idea how to fix it, I've re-posted that Chapter at least four times, and nothing was fixed. If you know how, please tell me.

~*****************~

            Lina collapsed on her bed, her kimono now safely in her closet. She sighed, and then began to cough as thirty pounds of dragon fell on her. She looked up when she heard laughing, and found Zelgadis watching them.

            "She got away from her sitter." Zel said with an amused smirk.

            "I can see that!" Lina said as she lifted the dragon off of her stomach. "Geez, Fi, I think you grew on me!" Lina smiled and Zel came in, shaking his head.

            "So, you had fun tonight?" Zel asked as he sat down beside her.

            "You bet, I got to see Madison again, and," Lina began to lean forward, as did Zel, until they heard a crash. There, completely covered in soap and water, stood a very mad Amelia.

            "Why you! As an upholder of justice, how could you! You," Amelia began to ramble on about something that when Fi had pushed her into the bathtub it was un-just!. Fi looked up at her mother.

            -Please, make her stop- Both Lina and Zel laughed and then Lina stood up and ushered Amelia and Fi out of her room.

            "Good night," She said as she closed the door.

            Zel raised and eyebrow as he watched her jump on her bed. She rested her head in her arms and almost fell asleep. Zelgadis rolled his eyes and gently shook her.

            "What? I'm tired." Lina mumbled and rolled over.

            "I can see that, come on." Zel gently helped her _into _bed, and then, after a lot threats from Lina, climbed in with her. **_This is going to be a very long night,_** he thought, as Lina got comfortable. Just as Lina was about to fall asleep, the door was thrown open and Amelia rushed in. Lina sat up and looked like she was going to strangle the young princess.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, but Miss Lina, you really need to see this!!!!" Amelia ran over and grabbed Lina by the arm and then dragged her out of the house, where the rest of the town was looking at the sky.

            "Amelia, you wanted me to look at the town?" Lina said more than asked, turning towards her friend.

            "No, look up!" Lina did as she was instructed, and then gasped. The sky was pink!!! Of all the colors the author had to choose, it was PINK!!!! (AN: I really hate pink) 

            "L-sama help us." Lina breathed. The clouds were beginning to gather in one place, which was right above Lina, Amelia, and Zel! A single ray of light (Pink light!!! Evil!!!) was cast down from the clouds, and two figures emerged. They were small children, two girls. One had long, blazing red hair. The other had shoulder length golden hair with purple at the tips. They slowly floated to the ground, where everyone gathered around them.

            "Amelia, we have to get them out of that big group, they're just kids." Lina whispered into her friend's ear. Amelia nodded and got on her hands and knees. She entered the crowd, crawling slowly towards the center. A few minutes later she emerged with the girls following. Lina led them into the house.

            "Okay, who are you two?" She demanded, looking at the two, whose eyes were open now. The red head had icy sapphire eyes, while the other one had amethyst eyes.

            "I'm Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jassy." The red head stated, and then pointed to her friend. "This is Andre, but we call her Andy."

            Lina raised her eyebrow and then shook her head. "Okay, how old are you?"

            Jasmine looked at her for a moment, their eyes locked in a battle of fire and ice. Jasmine didn't seem all that old, but when you looked in her eyes, there was something there, something indescribable.

            "I'm seven and half. Andre is eight." The two continued their silent fight, until Amelia broke in.

            "Where are you from?" She asked, trying to lighten things up.

            "It's not where," Andre said, speaking for the first time. Her voice sounded like it could be quite annoying if given the chance, like Xellos's.

            "It's when," Jasmine continued. Everyone looked at them strangely. "We're from around nine years after this."

            "Your from the future?!!!" Lina gasped, not sure if she heard correctly.

            "No, we're from the present." Jasmine said.

            "But, didn't you just say you were from nine years after this?" Amelia repeated.

            "Yes, we are." Jasmine confirmed.

            "So your from the future!" Lina concluded again.

            "No! We are from the present! We came into the past!" Both Jasmine and Andre chorused.

            "Whose future are we talking about here?" Zelgadis asked, trying to clarify things.

            There was a big pause. "Oh,"

            "Okay, so you're from _our _future, who are you parents?" Lina asked.

            "Well, one of them is very obvious!" Jasmine stated, flipping a piece of hair behind her.

            "L-sama, you're mine," Lina breathed, almost in disbelief.

            "That's right!" Jasmine smiled at her future mother. 

            "But, what about your," Lina trailed off as she looked behind her at Zel. She turned back to Jasmine, who nodded. "Okay, now that that's clear, what about Andre?"

            Andre looked around at everyone present. "None of my family is here,"

            "Um, okay." Lina said, still not sure if she was actually awake. Jasmine yawned.

            "Time travel takes a lot out of me," She said as she stretched.

            "What about her?" Amelia pointed to Andre.

            "I was the one who cast," 

            "Part of!" Andre broke in.

            "Right, I was one of the people who helped with the spell." Jasmine nodded, and then stood up. "Do you have any where I can get a little sleep?" Lina smiled and lifted up her future daughter. Jasmine had no objections towards this, she simply slipped into a nice dream. Lina carefully carried the girl to her room and let her sleep.

            "This," She said to Zel. "Is going to be quite interesting."


	12. Peaceful times

Chapter 12

Okay, You guys need to learn that with me, when there is peace and short chapters, it usually leads up to chaos. Badgerwolf, in the previous chapter I said it, but I'll say it again, just for you! ~_^ Jasmine is Lina and Zel's daughter; in this fic she's about seven and a half. Andre is eight, and I will introduce her parents later on, but if you know them, (Or think you know them) be sure to tell me! K, here you go!

~************~

            The next morning was actually quite peaceful. (HAH! You thought I was going to say chaos, didn't you?) Jasmine and Andre were busy playing with Fi and Seiya. Gourry, Jess, and Amy were all sharing stories, and Angle and Nick were playing chess. Zel was helping Madison, who had decided to stay awhile, in the kitchen. The only people who weren't having a good time were Lina and Amelia, who were sitting off to the side talking.

            "Amelia, I'm really sorry, I knew it would effect you, but," Lina trailed off as she watched a single tear stream down her friends face. "Amelia, please, I'm really sorry! Don't be mad,"

            Amelia didn't bother to look up. She knew what she was going to see, Lina looking at her, with eyes filled with forgiveness and worry. She didn't want to see those eyes. "Lina, there is nothing in this world that will make me accept your apology,"

            Lina winced when she heard that, she had known Amelia would have taken this conversation hard, but she was hoping she would understand! 

            Zel poked his head out of the kitchen and noticed the tear on Amelia's face. **_I hope Lina is telling her easy. _** He thought as he walked back into the kitchen.

            Amelia looked up, revealing her smile. "Because there is nothing to apologize for." Lina looked at her for a minute, surprised by the level of maturity Amelia was showing. "Miss. Lina, I'm and upholder of justice. That means that as long as my friends are happy, I'm happy. So what if Mr. Zelgadis fell in love with you and not me. I only want to make him happy, if I held a grudge against you for being in love, I wouldn't be just in my cause."

            Lina smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. Amelia smiled and said, "But only under one condition!" Lina pulled away and looked at Amelia while continued. "You have to invite me to the wedding!" Amelia jumped to her and began to run as Lina started to take chase. The two played like this for a few hours, with Seiya, Andre, and Jasmine jumping in every once in a while, until they were all tired out. 

            "Everyone!" Madison's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!" Those were the key words; dinner is ready. Everyone gathered around the table and waited patently. Jasmine had taken a liking to the spot in-between Lina and Zel, while Andre sat beside Gourry. The girls were currently telling stories from their time to their new friends.

            "And then we both ran for our lives!" Jasmine said, while watching Andre make funny faces through out the story. Just as she finished, Madison laid down her plate. Lina and Gourry immediately began to fight, along with Amelia, Jess, Nick, Angel, and Amy. Jasmine, Madison, and Zel took their time while eating, though twice Zel had to restrain Jasmine from killing or doing other harm to Andre.

            After dinner was another peaceful experience. Lina it a fire, Zel picked out a book, Amelia laid out a blanket, and Gourry, Madison, and Seiya cleaned up dinner. Amelia went off to fetch the children and Zel and Lina got on the blanket. A few moments later, Amelia emerged with Jasmine balanced on her hip, (You've gotta remember that Jassy is Lina's kid and also does Black Magic, so she's gonna be small) Andre walking beside her, and Fi climbing on her shoulder.

            Everyone got comfortable, after Gourry and the others came out. Lina was sitting with her back to the fire with Jasmine sitting in her lap. Zel was sitting beside them, allowing Jasmine to cling to his hand. Jess, Nick, Madison, Amy, and Angle had somehow managed to get comfortable while holding a dog pile on one another. Amelia was sitting in front of the group holding the book that Zelgadis had picked out. Andre was curled up like a cat on the blanket, and Gourry was examining the stitch pattern on the carpeting. Amelia smiled and began to read.


	13. Missing family and and a reunion

Chapter 13

Hi! Okay, look, I'm doing this alternating thing between "Skating Dreams" and "R&F" so that I don't have to worry about updates. Basically, I update SDs, and then after I get that chapter up, I work on R&F. So if I don't get a chapter out for a while, then start looking for a new chapter of Sds. And I have a question; I really don't like some of the romances out there, no offence intended, because they don't seem like _real_ relationships. I mean, come on! You meet one person, and you stay with them forever? Okay, maybe after a year or two the two start to make plans on being together forever, but in real relationships, people tend to move away for a while, see other people, go about life, and then they might end up together again. I tried to make it as real as I could get it, so here is my question, did I get it right? K, here you go!

~******************~

            Lina sighed in content. She was laid out on the blanket with, with Fi beside her, and Jasmine using her stomach as a pillow. Jasmine was cute when she was a sleep. Heck, she was cute when she was awake, too. But then she would Fireball someone or something like that. Then she wasn't that cute. Lina shrugged, giving off a yawn.

            "I really don't care," She mumbled. Then she felt her pillow begin to move, which actually wasn't a pillow, but rather a certain chimera. She brought her arms up and placed them behind her head. "Hey Zel?"

            "Hm?" Was the muffled reply.

            "I think we should put Jasmine to bed, I don't want her to stay there all night." Lina said as she rubbed a tense spot on her shoulder. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

            "Yeah, but how do you propose we do that if we don't want to wake her up?" Lina didn't bother to actually listen to his logic. 

            "That's easy enough, you can just-oh." Lina then realized that she had pinned Zelgadis to the ground, everyone else was asleep, and Jasmine had inherited her fathers sleep patterns, AKA a very light sleeper. "So, what are we going to do?"

            "Wait until she wakes up?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't fireball him. Lina was quiet, as if thinking on that.

            "Okay, I'm going to lift her up, and hopefully won't wake her." Lina said, and then tried to get up, which was surprisingly not a problem. She had forgotten that Jasmine was very light weighted and had assumed she was pinned. She stood and carried the young girl to her room. 

            When she came back out, Zelgadis was sitting up and waiting for her. She smiled and pulled him to his feet.

            "Time for bed." She said as she dragged him to her room, with out much complaint for Zel. Lina's room had light red walls. She had three bookshelves that looked like they were going to explode from all the books. Her bed was big enough that it could fit two adults and a very small child. It had a large yellow blanket and stuffed animals occupied the corners of her walls in nets and her windowsill.

            "Keep in mind," Lina had said to him when he first had seen the room. "That I was around ten when I left home."

            Lina yawned and slipped in her bed beside Jasmine, and almost immediately was asleep. Zelgadis sighed and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. He walked through the living room towards his room, for some reason he was oddly tired.

            The next few weeks for our favorite couple were simple, without much going on. They drifted apart every once in a while, but always came back, just like and average couple. That night everyone went into the living room. Jess, Nick, Amy, Angle, and Madison had all left for home, leaving with a simple goodbye. Lina sat cross-legged, looking at her nose, when a certain blur of a little girl came up and tackled her onto her back. It was then that Lina seriously regretted the fact that Jasmine had inherited her father's strength and speed.

            The two rolled around for a minute, both struggling for the dominant role. Each time one pinned the other, they would end up being flipped. Zel simply watched the two at play, a smile tugging at his lips. Jasmine was a lot happier than she had been when she had first fallen from the sky. 

            Andre was looking out the window, trying desperately not to look at the family before her. It wasn't fair! Jasmine was so lucky; she had her family here, even if they were past forms. Her parents could be thousands of miles away right now for all she knew. Andre sighed, and then felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned and came to look at Amelia.

            "Miss Amelia?" She asked, cooking her head slightly.

            "Your parents aren't here, you must feel lonely…" Amelia said, looking at her feet as though they were the most intriguing things in the world. Andre looked at her for a moment, slightly surprised by her elder's blunt remark.

            "Hey Andy! Get over here! You're my sis, remember?" Andre heard Jasmine cry out and then burst into a fit of giggles as Lina began to tickle her mercilessly. Andre couldn't help but smile, so what if her parents weren't there right then? They would come soon, and right now Jasmine needed her to fend off Lina. Or so she thought. Just as she was about go help, Gourry rushed in the door, a look of pure terror on his face. Everyone ceased activity, waiting for him.

            "Lina! Amelia! Zel! Come quick!" He cried, and then took off for the dinning room. Lina and the others followed, and each gasped at the sight before their eyes. Andre shouted and ran over to the two figures.

            There, kneeling in beside the other figure was Sylphiel. Her raven hair had grown considerably longer and her eyes seemed filled with determination. But no one could believe the figure she was tending to. Sitting in a chair, the figure had an awful gash starting at his back that ran along his shoulder, a gash that was still giving off blood. He had cut everywhere and seemed extremely weak. The worst, though, was the fact that they knew him. It was Xellos.

~*****************~

Okay, before you guys go on about how he's a Mazoku and all, I know that! You'll learn more in the next chapter. Oh, and sorry it took so long to update you guys, but I've been having a heck of a time at school!


	14. The battle begins

Chapter 14

Hey! Guys, I may not be able to get a new chapter of ANYTHING out for a little while, school has me swamped right now, and between that and chorus rehearsal, and the fact that I've come down with something, I'm going to be operating a little slow for the next few weeks, I'll try to keep up, though. Okay, enough with my problems, onto the story!

~**************~

            Lina opened her eyes and found that she was no longer at the place she had fallen to sleep. She was in a dark room, with a sliding glass door and a single bed. She looked around, unsure and slightly, though she would never admit it, afraid. She glanced down and noticed for the first time she wasn't in her t-shirt and shorts, but a nightgown. 

            "There you are, you little pest!" Lina's head shot to the side, towards the glass door. There, in the shadows, was the outline of a figure. She didn't know why, but she felt an overwhelming urge to run. 

            "What are you?" She called out to it. "Go away!"

            The shadow figure did not comply, but instead began to move forward. Just as it was nearing her, a bright light shined out in front of it, causing it to disappear like all shadows.

            Out of the light emerged a figure with long, silky black hair. She had deep-sea blue eyes and in her right hand she held a long staff with a blazing ruby. She wore an off shoulder blouse which was the color of the night, and deep blue pants. Elbow length white gloves covered her arms, and brown boots that came up to her knees covered her legs. 

            "It's time to wake up," The figure said, smiling softly. "It's time for you to fight,"

            "Who are you?" Lina inquired, leaning forward slowly.

            "That's not important now," The woman gently touched Lina's forehead with her forefinger. "Wake up, Lina,"

            "Lina, Lina!" Lina woke with a start, to meet the worried eyes of Zelgadis. "Lina, are you alright?"

            Lina looked stunned for a minute, and then over came her shock. "Yeah, I'm fine Zel. It was just a dream, that's all." She actually had said that to reassure her self more than him.

            "I came to tell you to get some rest, guess I didn't need to." Zel gave her a slight smirk and Lina smiled back.

            "You sure? I'm good for another couple of," Lina said, brightening up a little.

            "Sleep." Zelgadis demanded, gently tapping Lina on the back of her head to tell her to get out of the chair. "I'll watch him."

            Lina looked to the small bed they had placed Xellos on. He still had yet to awaken. It was beginning to worry her. "I thought you didn't like Fruit,"

            "I don't" Zelgadis replied to her. "But what ever did this must have been powerful, I want to know what it was and whether it poses a threat to us,"

            Lina smiled and turned to leave the room when Zelgadis called out her name softly.

            "Yeah, Zel?" Lina turned back to him. He was looking at her, a soft and yet stern look on his face.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sounding very serious.

            Lina looked at him strangely. "About what?"

            Zel gave her that you-know-what look. "Your dream,"

            Lina looked at him cross. "I told you, it was just a," Lina stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Xellos begin to stir. "Xellos!" 

            Both Lina and Zel crowded around the newly risen former Mazoku. He slowly opened his eyes, and then shut them almost immediately. Neither Lina nor Zel were surprised that his eyes were no longer silted. An earlier examination from Sylphiel had revealed that.

            "Xellos," Lina said softly, trying to get his attention. She didn't want him noticing the sleeping eight year old at his feet. "How are you feeling?"

            "Like I've had twenty pounds of solid Orihalcom dropped on me-OW!" Xellos winced when Lina checked one of his bandages. "Lina, I'm not supposed to feel pain."

            "I know, at least, a mazoku isn't supposed to feel pain," Lina sat back in her chair with a sigh while silently sending Zel a message. _I was hoping he wouldn't ask so quickly…_

            **_I know, _**Lina shook her head, just as a certain seven year old came running into the room, followed by a baby dragon, Sylphiel, and then Gourry.

            "GOTTCHA!" Gourry called out, diving forward. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping Sylphiel, who, by instinct, grabbed the first thing closest to her. Which just happened to be Xellos's bed sheets. As he was sliding off the bed, Andre woke up, and fireballed them all, with the exception of Lina, Zel, and Jasmine, who had put up a shield. Andre then slipped off the bed and onto Xellos, sleeping once more.

            "Uh, help?" Xellos asked not sure what to do. As Lina lifted Andre from Xellos, he took a good look around. "Okay, I know Sylphiel, Zel-kun, Gourry, and you Lina-chan, but who are the children?"

            Lina smiled and nodded towards the dragon. "That's Spitfire, we call her Fi, though. And the other two are Jasmine, the one over there, and Andre, this little burden."

            Lina handed Andre to Sylphiel, and then turned towards Jasmine. "Okay, you little rascal, I have to talk to Xellos, so scat!"  She tousled Jasmine's hair and then turned to Zel, who followed to make sure no destruction would come. After they had left, Lina turned back to Xellos. "Okay, first off, Xellos, you're not a Mazoku anymore."

            "Well, I figured that out when I couldn't teleport."

            "When did you find that out?" Lina asked, helping him back into the bed.

            "When I tried to teleport away."

            "Away from what?" Lina asked, leaning forward slightly. "Xellos, away from what?"

            "Zelas," Xellos said, with an almost pained look in his eyes.

            Lina was about to ask him about Zelas, when Luna jumped through the window. She was bleeding and had a lot of damage.

            "Luna!" Both Lina and Xellos chorused. Luna looked up and winced slightly. 

            "Lina, Xellos, what in the name of L-sama are you doing here?" She asked. Just as Xellos was about to answer, Lina cut him off.

            "Luna! What happened?" Lina asked, rushing to her sister's side.

            "There is not time to explain. Come with me!" Luna grabbed Lina by her wrist and took off down the hallway. A few minutes later, Sylphiel, Gourry, and Zelgadis came running in with the kids. Jasmine clung to Zelgadis desperately. Andre wiggled out of Sylphiel's hold and climbed onto the bed, and then grabbed Xellos's arm.

            "Papa," She whimpered, obviously scared. "What's going on?"

            "Papa?" Xellos asked, his head shot up when he heard a cry.

            Sylphiel and Gourry were holding jasmine back as Zelgadis began to run back out the door.

            "No! Papa! Don't go!" Jasmine shouted, tears streaming down her face. Sylphiel pulled her close and gently rocked her until she calmed.

            Gourry looked up at Zel, a very serious look in his eyes. "Zel, Sylphiel and I will work to get reinforcements, be careful!" Zel nodded and ran out the door. Andre looked over at he crying friends and detached herself from Xellos. She gently gave her friend a warm and gentle hug. Jasmine immediately clung to Andre, shivering slightly.

            "Andy, I'm scared!" She whispered through her sobs.

            "I know, Jassy. I know," Andre whispered back, just as the house began to shake.


	15. A tragic loss

Chapter 15

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this out. You see, at my school, they have this ritual thing where at the end of a semester they give out, on estimation, around 20 tests/quizzes, no lie! So I've been packed with work lately, but the stress is over so I should be able to get Chaps out sooner. 

Well, HERE WE GO!

~**************~

            "Luna! Where are we-" Lina stopped in mid-sentence when she was pulled out the front door. Zelgadis, Amelia, Jess, Nick, Angel, Amy, Madison, Elkin, as well as many townspeople were all standing there, all of them ready for a big battle. She let out a tiny gasp when her sister pointed towards the hill to the west of their town.

            Over the hill, many figures could be seen. They were rushing towards the town with little effort. All were dressed similarly, all wearing completely black outfits. To the normal eyes, they seemed like ordinary people, but to Lina and every other magic possessing person in the crowd, they were dangerous creatures, creatures that were nearing their hometown.

            But that wasn't the most fearful part. Behind them, hovering in mid air was a castle. This was no ordinary castle; there were black vines with huge thorns surrounding its jet-black surface. The entire thing had an eerie feel to it, and for those who could sense it, it had a deadly evil aura to it. The entire thing, the creatures, the castle, everything, was giving Lina serious bad vibes.

            "What's going on?" She asked in a mere whisper. Luna looked at her, and for the first time in her life, Lina could see fear behind her cool expression.

            "A few days after Elkin went missing, I received a message from him. He had had an encounter with a few unfriendly characters," Luna explained, watching the herd of creatures as they neared. "These things," She gestured towards the pack. "Are destroying civilizations in mere seconds. They have found a way to destroy countless lives with a single stroke,"

            "What? How?" Lina turned to her sister, a confused and frightened tone in her voice. Lina closed her eyes, as though to block out the images that were coming.

            "They stole their Destiny Crystals."

            "What's a… Destiny Crystal?" Lina asked, watching her sister.

            "It's the sole force that gives us life," Luna said, still holding her eyes closed. "L-sama devised it to keep us living. One might describe them as gems. They reside inside us. Inside everything. If they are taken from our body, we loose all life."

            Lina gasped, whether in horror or awe none could tell. Then she noticed everyone raise the weapon they held. She turned her attention back to the creatures, and realized that they were almost at the town. Lina raised her hands and took a deep breath.

            "FIREBALL!"

            After hours of fighting, the town was in ruins. Sylphiel had managed to reach the city of Saillone and had requested help of any sort, expecting maybe a few rations or weapons. Instead, Phil had sent the entire army to help out! Hundred of soldiers were sent, now only a few remained. The creatures had proven their skill, and the fact that they were Mazoku did not help the situation.

            Though many of you might think so, the ground was not littered with bodies. Instead, the bodies of those who lost their Crystals would disappear into a glimmering ball of light.

            Lina winced as she received another blow to her stomach. "We're not getting any where!" She shouted as she sent a Flare Arrow out, blast several Mazoku away.

            "I know that!" Zelgadis shouted back, sending a Ra-tilt off. "But what do you suggest we do?"

            Lina shrugged, and then was thrown straight into Zelgadis as one of the Mazoku attacked her. "No clue!" Lina tumbled out of the way of an attack and was immediately on her feet, chanting. She stopped immediately when the familiar glint of gold caught her eye. She gasped when she realized what was happening. Fi was coming out of the safety of her home!

            "NO! FI! GET BACK!" Too late. Lina watched in horror as the baby dragon fell to the ground, motionless as her assaulter poked her to see if she was still living. Smiling in triumph, the Mazoku stood and began to laugh at his victory. 

            Lina stood there and allowed a single tear to spill. She balled her hands into fists, fists that were clutching so tightly that she almost drew blood. But that didn't matter now, not now. Lina raised her head, revealing a set of eyes that by her companions were not recognizable. They burned with anger, pain, and an indescribable stare that would make anyone's blood run cold. She began to shake with rage and she once again looked at the motionless body of the youth.

            "FI!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	16. The root

Chapter 16

Hey guys, Sorry about the long wait for an update. Here's the deal, we're working into the main part of the story, the climax, if you will. It's a segment I call 'The Nightmare sequence'. It'll begin after this next chapter. Those chapters will be semi-short, so I'm going be updating in pairs instead of just single chapters. HERE WE GO!

~**************~

            All heads spun when the sound of many explosions filled the air. The sun was already low on the horizon and the Mazoku's numbers kept multiplying. 

            Lina hurled another Fireball at the group of Mazoku, her anger slowly dying down to heartache. The tears were flowing freely now, just as her Fireballs. Her outfit, which she had changed into her sorceress gown, was torn and tattered. Zelgadis was behind her, giving her cover and helping with emotional support.

            She just wanted to fall to her knees and give up. But she was not going to give _them_ that pleaser.

            "FIREBALL!"

            "Can you see anything?"

            "Hold on! Wait, don't move, GAHHHH!" Both girls went crashing to the floor. Jasmine looked up at the chuckling Xellos and gave him a cross look. "You could help us, you know!"

            Xellos only chuckled and stood up. He silently walked over and glanced out the window the two had been trying to look through. He really didn't want to see what was happening. Since he had lost his Mazoku abilities, he had lost interest in such things as the pain and suffering of others.

            "Well?" Andre impatiently inquired, jumping up to see.

            Xellos shook his head and pulled a small wooden chair for the girls to stand on. The scurried on to it and looked out the window. 

            Sylphiel and Amelia had their hands full with healing whatever they could. Gourry was helping Zelgadis keep the Mazoku at bay while they worked, while Lina and the remainder of the villagers and army, as well as Luna and Elkin, were taking on the offense. But off in the distance, there was a small golden dot, and it was moving towards them, fast.

            "What's that?" Jasmine pointed at it from her spot. Both Xellos and Andre looked at it for a moment.

            "I don't know," Xellos admitted, staring at as it approached.

            "Is that?" Andre leaned as close to the window as possible, pressing her forehead on the cool surface of the glass.

            "I think it is!" Jasmine exclaimed, a smile spread like wildfire on her face. "Andy! It's your mom!"

            Both girls jumped down for their spot and raced towards the door. Then they began to argue about who would go first. Xellos only stood there and chuckled again.

            "MISS LINA! LOOK OUT!" Amelia's outburst screamed through the leveled city reaching the ears of Lina all to late.

            Lina turned to look for what Amelia had said, and met the hungry eyes of a large group of Mazoku, heading straight for her. There was no time for a counter spell; Lina squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the fatal blow that would occur. But it didn't come. 

            "Hurry!" Jasmine shouted, running towards the place where the giant explosion had come from. Lina had been thrown back by the force of the blow and was lying on the ground, near unconsciousness. In front of her, where a group of Mazoku had been, more were beginning to fill the space and were moving towards her.

            "FLARE," Both Jasmine and Andre summoned up their energy and allowed it to form a set of bows in their hands. "ARROW!"

            "Wha…?" Lina opened her eyes slowly, and met several sets of eyes. "GAHHH!!!" She shouted.

            "Relax, Lina!" Zelgadis said, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. Lina began to turn to him, but stopped half way when she noticed a new character enter.

            "Mom!" Andre shouted and pounced on the golden haired woman. The woman caught her without much trouble, and looked at her slightly surprised.

            "Mom?" She echoed.

            "Filia!" Lina jumped up, which proved to be a very bad idea, considering the fact that afterwards she fell right back down. "Oh, bad idea, Filia! What are you doing here?"

            Filia smiled and dropped the youth who had tackled her. "I received a message from Amelia, it sounded urgent, and so I hurried over. Now, what's this about me being your mother?" Filia knelt down to come to eyes level with Andre, who was giggling happily.

            Xellos, on the other hand, was about to fall over. "I can't believe it!"

            "Believe what?" The new voice brought everyone's attention turned to the person who was walking in the door. The new person was about as tall as Lina, with aqua hair that came down to just above his shoulders. He had a golden set of eyes, which were currently looking confused.

            "Uh… mom?" The boy looked to Filia, who smiled at him.

            "Valteria, this is Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylphiel, Xellos, and Gourry," Filia introduced everyone in turn, and turned to Lina. "So, about this mom thing…"

            "Long story, they came from the future, no time to go into detail," Lina said, trying to stand once again. "Wait, Filia, shouldn't Val only be, what, six now? He looks like he's a few years older than Amelia,"

            Filia nodded, still a little surprised by the future kids. "He grew so fast! I was very surprised, wait, if she's my kid," Filia looked down at Andre, who was talking with Jasmine. "Who's her father?"

            Lina looked up, suddenly realizing that this was going to be a problem. "Uh… Xellos," She said in a tiny whisper.

            Unfortunately, Filia heard. "WHAT?! THAT NAMAGOME IS GOING TO BE THE FATHER OF MY FUTURE wait a minute," Filia broke off when she looked at Xellos. "You're a Mazoku, but, your eyes…"

            "He's not a Mazoku anymore, Filia," Lina explained, finally managing to stand.

            "What? But, what happened?" Filia inquired.

            "That's what we need to find, LOOK OUT!" Straight through the window, a group of Mazoku came flying through the window. They began to attack mercilessly. Everyone ran out the door, Lina stooped down and grabbed the two children.

            As they were out side, Lina did a role call. "Wait, where's Madison?" They heard a scream from inside the house, and the place lit up in a ball of light. Madison staggered out, her eyes blank. She fell to the ground, and then disappeared.

            "No! Madison!" Lina felt her eyes tear up again, but this time she held her anger inside. She called to everyone and pulled him or her towards the center of town, where the park was. She ran through the trees, which were covered in a cloud of heavy mist. She took them to the center of the park, and cast a small spell. The ground seemed to come up from it place, revealing a safe house underneath.

            "Everyone! Inside now!" Lina ushered everyone into he safe house, until only she and Zelgadis remained. Lina began to ascend the stairs to the safe house, when a Mazoku appeared behind Zelgadis. "Zel! Look out!" Too late. The Mazoku pulled back and thrust towards Zelgadis. The chimera was engulfed in a cloud of white light. A small gem appeared in front of him and his eyes went blank. The Mazoku snatched the gem and teleported out.

            Lina fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Zelgadis, just like the rest, disappeared in a ball of light. Jess and Nick came back up the stairs and grabbed Lina, pulled her down, and closed the door to the safe house.

            "Zelgadis…" Lina whispered, still in shock. Amelia shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

            "Miss Lina! Miss Lina!" She called, only to fail. Sylphiel put hand on Amelia's shoulder and pulled her away.

            "Let me try," Sylphiel pulled back and slapped Lina across the cheek. Lina's hand automatically flew to her assaulted cheek.

            "Whoa, Sylphiel," Gourry said, staring in amazement. Lina looked up at Sylphiel, who had a great deal of regret in her eyes.

            "I'm sorry Miss Lina, but I had to get your attention somehow," Sylphiel looked down at her friend, still holding her cheek. "But, They're gone, Miss Lina, and there is no way to get them back,"

            Lina smiled, a devilish smile, and stood. "You know what, Syl? Thanks, but you're wrong. We can get them back,"

            "But how?" Filia asked, staring with a calm expression, despite her shaking hands.

            "We go to the root of the problem," Lina smirked, and turned to Xellos. "Xellos, you've seen that castle before, haven't you?"

            Xellos stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "Yes, I have,"

            Lina walked over and called the others over to her. "That castle is the root of the problem, I know a spell we can use to get there, but I need your help, Xellos."

            "What an I do?" He asked walking over to join the others.

            "I need you to picture the castle in your mind, so we will actually end up there." Lina looked at, and he nodded. "Good, everyone, join hands." Everyone did as they were instructed, except for the two children, who had been ignored.

            "Hey!" Jasmine shouted, drawing attention to her. "We're coming too!" 

            "Absolutely not!" Lina said, giving Jasmine a stern look. "It's too dangerous!"

            "It's dangerous here too!" Andre protested.

            "And beside," Jasmine said, putting her hands on her hips. "We can take care of our selves!"

            "They have a point, Miss Lina." Amelia said, letting go of Lina's hand to make room.

            "Well, Okay," Lina sighed as Jasmine grasped her hand. Andre took a space between Filia and Xellos.

            "Now what?" Xellos asked.

            "Just picture where we want to go. Jasmine, you should know this spell. Andre too," Lina closed her eyes and began to chant under breath, as did Andre and Jasmine.

            "TELEPORT!"


	17. Hikari anata no kokoro

Chapter 17

Hey! I finally updated! WOHOO! Anyway, this is a prequel to the upcoming "Nightmare sequence", which will start in the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has provided encouragement and praise for this fic, especially Yume-Chan, with out your constant Emails of encouragement and reviews of praise, I would not have been able to get this far. Arigato, Mina-san.

~**************~

            Darkness enwrapped the new comers, the only light coming from the small bubble that encircled them. It was eternal, with no savior from the darkness.

            "Are you sure this is it?" Lina asked, looking towards Xellos for answers. "You're positive?"

            "Yes, this is right, this how it always was." Xellos said, Lina noted the small look of pain in his eyes as he said this.

            "Mama," The soft voice came out in a small whisper from her right. Lina looked over into the large, happy, sapphire eyes. "This darkness goes on forever, I'm scared,"

            Lina gave the small hand that was placed in her own a light squeeze. "There is nothing to be afraid of," She reassured.

            "Really? But, there's no light,"

            "That's not true," Amelia said, looking across at the small girl.

            "Amelia is right, you always have a light with you," Lina continued.

            "But," Jasmine said, still not quite understanding. "Where?"

            "Right in your heart," Lina said, smiling at her future daughter. "Just remember, no matter what happens, you will always have that light,"

            Jasmine smiled back at her. "You're right," She said. "My mother told me once, "Even if all your friends and family have died, no matter what, you cannot give up hope. They're not gone. It is possible that when you give up hope, that they are gone, that is why you must never give up." I'm going to follow that from now on, I'll never give up, never," 

            "Wise words," Lina said, as she looked forward to where they were headed. She gasped when she saw a huge mirror appear, right in their path. "Everyone! Brace for impact! What ever you do, don't let go!"

            The group crashed straight into the giant mirror. They screamed as glass shards flew and cut at their skin. Lina held tightly onto Jasmine, trying to keep her hold. There was some great force pulling at them.

            She felt her hold slip, and tried to keep hold, but it was too late. The group was pulled apart and thrown in different direction. The last thing Lina remembered before the darkness submerged her was seeing all her friends disappear before her eyes.


	18. Nightmare: Filia & Xellos

Chapter 18

Everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait. For lack of time, I'm afraid I can only post one chapter instead of two. Gomen-nasai! Honto ne Gomen-nasai! The good news, we are getting to the end. But don't worry! I've got a surprise for you all! You'll find out about in the last chapter! All right, the Nightmare sequence is now starting! Get ready cause HERE WE GO!

~******************~

            Filia peeked her eyes open and rose slowly. She found her head spinning and gave it a minute. "Where am I?"

            She stood and then realized she was standing in the middle of a dense forest. "Wait a minute, I remember…" Images of going through darkness, losing her grip, and falling came to her mind. "Everyone!"

            She began to walk, not entirely sure what to make of the sudden scene change. She walked until the forest ended, and she found herself looking over a large cliff. A large sea sat beyond that, and the sun was just starting to set, causing brilliant colors to fly across the sky. 

            "Beautiful!" She gasped, watching the scene before her. Her head spun to the side when she heard the sound of branches in a tree breaking. Out of one of the trees fell Xellos. 

            "Ouch! Now I know why I hated this place," He mumbled, rubbing his head. Filia walked over to him and knelt down. 

            "Xellos, are you alright?" She asked, helping him to his feet. The lighting in the forest was beginning to fade, making it hard to see.

            "Yes, I'm fine," He grunted as he stood.

            "Where are we?" Filia asked, squinting to look around in the pour light.

            "An alternative dimension," When Filia gave him a skeptical look, he shrugged. "What? I have been here before,"

            "Right, well, we had better try and find a way to get out of here," As Filia continued, Xellos turned his head to look at what had caused the large shadow that was above them.

            "Uh, Filia…?"

            "And then we should, what?" Filia asked, looking at him. 

            "Uh, you should clear those plans and RUN!"  The mazoku that had been hovering above them gave chase as the two of them tried to run as far as they could, which wasn't very far, consider that they were right by a cliff. "Oh lovely! What do we do now?"

            Filia look at the mazoku for a minute. "Xellos, quick, what rank would you say that mazoku is at?"

            "What? He's a lesser Mazoku, why?" Filia smirked and Xellos slowly back away. She then commenced in squishing the mazoku after she had changed into a dragon. She converted back to her normal human looking self and turned to Xellos. 

            "Okay, he won't bother us anymore," She said, and then motion for him to follow her. He did so, not wanting to get her angry. They began to walk and try to find a way out. What neither of them noticed was the figure following them. Their shrieks could be heard out from any distance.


End file.
